How to Save a Life
by rockerchick32
Summary: A Curtis sister fic. But can Lina be able to change the fate of Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade? And if she can, can she save her own life to?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders.

Darry- 21

Two-Bit- 18

Dally- 18

Soda- 17

Steve- 17

Johnny- 16

Lina- 15

Ponyboy- 14

Lina's POV

Living with my three brothers for the past 6 months has been tough but they are always there. First off there is Darry. He is 21 and gave up his whole life to take care of my brother's and me. He's hard and firm but we know he loves us. Next up is Soda. He is 17 and he is most happy go lucky person I have ever met. He is always smiling and will never grow up. Next is me. Lina Nicolette Curtis or Baby Girl. I know my name isn't that original but I love it just the same. I am 15 years old and am a mixture of everyone. One moment I can be happy go lucky and the next I am serious. I love to read and I get good grades. I have dark gold hair with reddish brownish streaks that go down to the middle of my back. I have blue eyes that aren't cold like my brother Darry. I am a freshman in high school because my birthday is after the start of school. I do track and volleyball with my best friend Gina Hampton. Finally we have come to the final Curtis. Ponyboy. He is 14 and is in high school with me. He loves reading books and watching sunsets. But he is also the most down to earth person I know. Then we come to the gang. Two-Bit Mathews is 18 and the wisecracker of the group. He loves to make people laugh. He also loves to watch Mickey Mouse but hey so do I. Next we have Dallas Winston -- Dally. What can I say about Dallas Winston? Well he has been in and out of jail more than I can count and has a very dangerous side. You never want to get him angry. After Dally we have Steve Randle. He is 17 and is Soda's best friend. He works at the DX with Soda and is the best mechanic I know. Then we have one of my best friends Johnny Cade, the gang's pet. He is 16 and the closest person to me in the gang (besides my brother's). He looks like a puppy that has been kicked to many times. Then finally there is my best friend Gina Hampton. She is 15 and has long blonde hair. She has brown eyes and a very perky attitude. She has been my best friend for as long as I can remember and has a crush on Soda but no one else knows. She doesn't have a chance because Soda is dating Sandy so she will have to wait.

I was walking with Johnny when I heard screaming. I looked around and saw Ponyboy being jumped by Socs. "Soda! Darry!" he was screaming. I ran over and saw the rest of the gang running from the other direction. Darry went straight for Ponyboy and the rest went after the Socs while Johnny and I ran over to Pony. "I'm okay. Quit shaking me, Darry, I'm okay."

He stopped instantly. "I'm sorry." I could see that Darry was really sorry but knowing Pony he probably was thinking that Darry was never sorry. I walked over to him and kneeled in front of him.

"They didn't hurt you too bad did they?" I asked. He looked at me and I saw tears in his eyes but he was trying not to cry.

"I'm fine." By this time Soda was running back and I pulled out a handkerchief and was dabbing the cut on the side of his head. Soda kneeled next to me.

"You got cut up a little, huh, Ponyboy?" he asked.

Pony looked blankly at him "I did?"

"You're bleeding like a stuck pig." I showed him the rag stained with red liquid. His blood.

"Did they pull a blade on you?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah." He just looked away after that. I caught more tears in his eyes and I knew that he was trying to be brave by not crying.

Soda just put his hand on his shoulder. "Easy, Ponyboy, They ain't gonna hurt you no more."

"I know."

"You're an okay kid, Pony." I said as I rubbed his hair.

He grinned. "You're crazy, Lina, out of your mind."

Darry looked as if he'd like to knock our heads together. "You're both nuts."

Soda cocked one eyebrow, a trick he'd picked up from Two-Bit. "It seems to run in this family."

Darry stared at him for a second, then cracked a grin. The rest of the gang was now running towards us and skidded to a stop in front of us.

"Didya catch 'em?" Ponyboy asked.

"Nope. They got away this time, the dirty…" Two-Bit went on cheerfully, calling the Socs every name he could think of.

"The kid's okay?" I turned and saw Dally standing there.

"I'm ok. I didn't know you were out of the cooler yet, Dally." Pony said.

"Good behavior. Got off early." I had to laugh at that one. Dally good behavior, Yeah in my dreams maybe. Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow. "Nice-looking Bruise you got there, kid."

He touched his cheek. "Really?"

Two-Bit nodded sagely. "Nice cut, too. Makes you look tough."

Tough and tuff are two different words. Tough is the same as rough; tuff means cool, sharp.

Steve flicked his ashes at him. "What were you doing, walking by you lonesome?" Good old Steve. He is such a jackass.

"I was coming home from the movies. I didn't think…"

"You don't ever think," Darry cut in, "not at home or anywhere when it counts. You must think at school with all those good grades you bring home, and you've always got you nose in a book, but do you ever use your head for common sense? No siree, bub. And if you did have to go by yourself, you should have carried a blade." Pony looked down at his shoes and I was getting more irritated by the second did he always have to yell at him.

Soda was glaring at him. "Leave my kid brother alone, you hear? It ain't his fault he likes to go to the movies, and it ain't his fault the Socs like to jump us, and if he had been carrying a blade it would have been a good excuse to cut him to ribbons."

Darry said impatiently, "When I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with my other kid brother, I'll ask you – kid brother." But he lay off Pony. He always listens to Soda, most of the time anyway.

"Next time get one of us to go with you, Ponyboy," I said. "Any of us will."

"Speaking of movies" – Dally yawned, dropping his cigarette but to the ground – "I'm walking over to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anybody want to come and hunt some action?"

Steve shook his head. "Me and Soda are picking up Evie and Sandy for the game."

Darry sighed, just like I knew he would. Darry never had time to do anything anymore. "I'm working tomorrow night."

Dally looked at the rest of us. "How about ya'll? Two-Bit? Johnnycake? Lina, you and Pony want to come?"

"Me and Johnny'll come," he said. I knew Johnny wouldn't open his mouth unless he was forced to so Pony spoke for him. "Okay, Darry?"

"Yeah, since it ain't a school night." Darry would let us go to pretty much anywhere on the weekends. Then he started mumbling about bills and went back inside.

"Lina? Two-bit?" Dally asked.

"I'm hanging out with Gina tomorrow. Sorry." I said.

"I was planning on getting boozed up tomorrow night," Two-bit said. "If I don't, I'll walk over and find ya'll."

I was looking at Dally's hand. His ring, which he had rolled a drunk senior to get, was back on his finger. "You break up with Sylvia again?"

"Yeah, and this time it's for good. That little broad was two-timing me again while I was in jail." Dally said. "Hey Lina do you think Gina will go out with me?"

"Um maybe?" I said uncertain. This was getting awkward. Darry came out on the front porch and told Pony and I that we had homework to get to. Dally took off and so did Two-Bit and Steve. Soda and Pony went inside and I was going to but stopped and turned around. Johnny was still there. "Hey Johnny you coming in?" I asked.

"Nah I think I'm going to go home." He said walking to the gate.

"You know our door is always open if you need it." I said going to the porch.

"Yeah I know. Bye Baby Girl." He said waving at me.

"Bye Johnny." I turned around and went inside to start on my history essay.

Authors Note:

I know Lina isn't a name in the 60's but I don't care. I like it and if you don't to bad it's not going to change. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. Please Review!


End file.
